Interventional medical procedures can have complex work environments with multiple medical devices being introduced at various stages, each with their own particular setup mechanisms. Augmented reality (AR) devices are being developed for use in the interventional suite. It is desirable to provide user-friendly mechanisms for tracking use and reliable system setup. Devices operating within such an environment may have strict requirements on cybersecurity and patient confidentiality, which may require engineering trade-offs and sacrificing ease of use in conventional systems for registering the devices.